Rotors and stators present in gas turbine engines may be subjected to high temperatures which may induce stresses and early damages. Shrouds of these rotors and/or stators may be cooled so as to delay or prevent side effects associated with the high temperatures. The cooling may, however, leave some portions of the rotor and/or stator insufficiently cooled.